


A False Reality

by Vrixed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All pronouns for | Eret, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy-centric, Hybrids, I still have no idea how this platform works so sorry if this majorly sucks, Other, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrixed/pseuds/Vrixed
Summary: One day as Eret goes on a walk to gather some more supplies for her castle, he comes upon a witch who splashes a strange potion on him then disappeared. She thought little of it at first, only feeling a bit light headed. She didn't know that the worst was yet to come from this experience.
Relationships: Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. Simplistic of normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret had just wanted to go out, get supplies he'd need so he wouldn't have to go outside for a while, and come straight home without a problem.  
> She thought everything was going well until a potion of an unknown substance had got smashed on them by a strange witch that quickly vanished soon after.  
> He wasn't certain what happened at the time but she knew she should probably get home before something worse happened.  
> Oh how he'd wish he had never gone out that day.

Eret's Pov

I had spent the entirety of yesterday making sure I had everything I'd need to go and gather a bunch of supplies. This being so I wouldn't have to go out as often. I knew the way everyone looked at me, how they'd glare when they thought I wasn't looking. It hurt, of course it did, yet, I deserved it didn't I.. This is just what happens when you're deemed a traitor. I really wish I didn't listen to Dream on that day, yet I just had to let fear overtake me.

I should've known that this would be how it turns out. Nothing good ever comes my way so to speak. If I'd had known that I would be this lonely I would have never even thought about betraying my friends. No matter what. Yet being used like I am now, a simple puppet, I can't help but believe I deserve it. After all, nothing good happens to traitors. And though I'd rather not.. I just can't help but lack the feeling to care about myself.

In all honestly my mental state has been declining quite a bit, probably due to the major lack of positive attention. Maybe even the lack of any attention in the first place.. I really haven't been keeping up a good sleep schedule nor really eating properly which in hindsight may be because of the major amounts of paper work assigned to me by Dream and such. Though that may only correlate to the problem only a tad bit less then I am letting on to.

A part of me want to really reach out for redemption while the other just wants to curl up and die with no one to worry over me anymore. I even thought of doing just that quite a few times.. though I'd always remind myself it wouldn't exactly be fair to the people who had kept me going this whole time. Though I have long forgotten their face I will never forget their actions. They had saved me from enslavement and abuse. From being a lab rat if you will.

Though it was only natural for people to come after me, it was due to my hybrid nature. I still hadn't told anyone about it either nor really shown my eyes as they were a key factor in recognizing which type I was. Though luckily those who have seen my eyes have never pin-pointed it. I am a wither hybrid, quite a rare breed mostly commonly mixed up with wither skeleton hybrids which are only slightly more common yet still hunted.

All of the traits I received from my wither side were my white glowing eyes of course as well as the ability to incinerate things at a single touch and set off explosions quite easily. I am also quite resistant to blasts from explosives and flames themselves, though not completely. It really kinda ties in to why I accepted Dream's deal in the first place.. he had found out I was a rare hybrid and threatened to tell.. though thankfully he wasn't certain which one as I was quite good at hiding it.

There are other features I have as well that are not as noticeable, one being that my bones are an unnatural blackish color. The only reason I know this being because of snapping my arm one time to the extent of my bone showing. It wasn't a fun time. Another thing is the blackened scales that sometimes appear on my body, it gets a bit worse in stressful situations or when I'm in a panic but I am rather good at suppressing them from protruding.

I still remember how awful the first few days as king were. Dream had his eyes on me constantly and would always make sly remarks, and while he occasionally still does, they're usually accompanied by beatings for doing something wrong, anything wrong. As long as there was an excuse, he's do it. It has gotten progressively worse though. Thinking about all he has done to me really isn't pleasant to think about though..

But back to the task at hand. Once I had made sure I had absolutely everything ready I started out to the forest to look for a good cave to go mining in. I wanted to also try to find a village to trade for some seeds and such so I'd be able to make a farm inside my castle as well, that way I'd be able to make grow my own food. I might even look for some books as well. The ones I've gathered I have already read quite a few times actually. It's about time I get some new ones to add to my library.

At some point I came across a fairly secluded village in which I traded with the librarian for a few random books, then I found one of the farmers and was able to get a good variety of seeds so I'd be able to start my own farm thankfully. Once I made sure I have everything packed into a back I had brought I finally went to go find a cave.

After a bit more searching I came across a dark forest in which I went in without much thought. I looked around for a bit before I heard some rustling behind me. I was quick to turn around, unknowing to what was about to happen as a glass bottle was slammed towards me, smashing right into my chest, catching me off guard as I stumbled back, only catching a glimpse of my attacker before they vanished.

I believe they looked like a witch type mob from what I could tell, though I did notice whatever they threw at me wasn't taking immediate affect, or at the very least didn't have an effect. It was strange yet not even a minute later I began feeling a bit lightheaded and ill. I decided to cut my travels short and head home before I inevitably passed out. Not to mention the glass did leave a few marks across my chest from the impact and I could see a bit of blood.

I was wearing a white blouse and black jeans along with my usual black boots so the blood was pretty noticeable on my white top. I was able to get fairly close to my home fairly quickly, which I was thankful for since I really wasn't feeling any better. I had also began hearing a sort of ringing in my ears but I couldn't figure out why. I ended up tripping over myself quite a bit on the way back to my castle but I tried to ignore the pain and just kept going.

For a bit though I thought I heard someone call my name but if it was ever there it was quickly drowned out by the ringing sound that resonated within my ears. At some point my vision went black for a moment, nearly making me slam into the ground. I made sure to walk faster to get to my home quicker. I really don't want to be out in the open and vulnerable if I were to really pass out.

My mind felt slow and staticky as I finally made my way into my castle. As I entered my restroom I felt myself yearning to just lay down even more. With that I made sure to finish cleaning and wrapping my wounds as fast as I could. I don't think I'd be able to stand much longer and seeing myself in the mirror as well felt a bit nauseating as well due to the fact I had quite a few scars, some from my youth and quite a few recent.

I set my stuff in a random chest before making my way to my bedroom. Once I was there I simply changed into a simple t-shirt and shorts, it was getting to be into the hotter weather anyways. I then made sure to set my sunglasses down on my side table, right next to my crown which seems to haunt me everyday..

Finally, with everything all set, I clambered onto my bed. I didn't bother pulling the covers over myself as I instantly felt my eyelids close as I entered a deep deep sleep. Darkness soon overtook my vision.

_In hindsight.. I should have made sure to drink milk to get rid of the effects of whatever substance was thrown at me. But alas, I wasn't able to clearly think in the moment._


	2. Hindrance in concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy wasn't sure what he was seeing but he was sure that something wasn't right when the man in front of him didn't even react to his shouts.

Fundy's Pov

I was just making my way back home from a meeting with the President and such when I heard someone moving about. I turned my attention to the forest it was coming from. I barley contained my gasp as I watched as Eret stumbled through the tree lines. He looked absolutely exhausted and confused, not to mention there was quite a bit of blood seeping through his shirt where I could see glass shards protruding from his skin.

I debated with myself for a second, wondering what to do. Sure I'm not to fond of him right now but.. they're still my friend.. I think. I hesitated a second before calling out to her. _"Eret?"_ He merely stopped for a second before continuing to walk in the direction of his castle. It was as if they didn't even hear me which was a bit strange. Still, I yelled to him again, _"Eret!"_ not a single reaction that time..

I was beginning to worry a bit, was she alright? This wasn't like him. Though I'm not to sure about how well I know her now after all that's happened. Although they did seem to regret betraying L'Manberg in the first place.. hell I still don't even know what their eye's look like, no one does actually. They did mention it having something to do with her hybrid type but that was just more confusing then anything.

I was about to try to go after them to make sure he was alright but then I remembered that Phil had asked me to meet with him. I thought about it and decided I could just check up on Eret later. Phil seemed like whatever he wanted was urgent. Maybe even more so then Eret's condition.. so with that, I started making my way to the cords Phil had sent me. Eret could take care of themself either way. She wasn’t helpless.

I was still a bit awkward around Phil, especially after what happened with the butcher's army and with Techno's failed execution.. and having him on house arrest.. but either way, his message didn't seem malicious, instead it seemed like he was more concerned. So with that I made my way to the destination, quickly forgetting about Eret. I'm sure she'll be fine. 

_Time skip_

It had taken me a bit of time but I eventually made it to the place Philza wanted to meet. Though I wasn't greeted by Phil.. Instead, Techno stood in front of me at an intimidating height. I let out a small yelp at the sight of him and instantly starting thinking of ways to escape and whether or not now was a good time to run. Though those thoughts were cut short by Techno speaking up.

_"Good, you're here. You didn't bring any weapons did you? No secret army?"_ Techno spoke, his voice rough, not showing any emotion. I felt a lump grow in my throat so I quickly nodded, not trusting my voice. I'm really not sure if I could cower into myself anymore then I already was. He could be really intimidating when he wanted to be. I silently debated just running now when once again Techno spoke.

_"Great, follow me. Phil's been waiting for you with someone."_ He then said. I only nodded once more, silently following the man. I wonder if this would be considered punishable, interacting with the enemy, especially if Quackity found out.. Quackity had seemed to start acting strange ever since he was appointed to the vice president position, almost acting power crazy and he seemed to be trying to control everything anybody did, I think Tubbo got the worst of it though. It made me a bit worried.. Tubbo was someone pretty easily convinced..

I then thought about what Techno had just said, he said Phil was waiting for me with someone.. I could only wonder who the person was. I then noticed my hand was trembling a bit, I really was nervous about this whole thing. I just hope I won't be walking away with one less life after this. It would surely raise suspicion from Quackity and Tubbo, maybe even Ranboo.

I still remember how confused Ranboo had been when he joined about a week ago. He was dragged into this government business immediately, probably not good for someone his age, he did say he was around the same age as Tubbo. It was a bit hard to believe since he was so tall but that was quickly answered when he told us he was half an enderman hybrid which in hindsight should have been more easily recognizable.

His random appearance to the server was a bit of a blessing to be honest. He really tried to be friends with everyone, especially me. It made me a bit guilty that he tried so hard to make sure everyone liked him. It's probably due to the fact he looks intimidating just by doing nothing due to the nature of his hybrid qualities. I've found it quite noticeable whenever he tries to suppress something. Probably so he doesn't get a negative reaction out of anyone. it was a bit sad. 

I should probably talk to him at some point. As a hybrid myself it seems we get along better, well better them him and Quackity, as well as Tubbo. They always seem tense near him. Quackity especially, he always seemed wary of hybrids. It seemed to worsen after Schlatt though. It was always a bit nerve wracking when ever he'd rant about hybrids, though he never seemed to notice my discomfort.

I nearly stumbled right into Techno as he stopped abruptly. We were now in front of a cottage, a very familiar cottage. The same one I went to with the butcher army to capture Techno.. _"Phil is waiting inside, I'll be waiting out here. Don't try anything idiotic"_ he then spoke, I quickly nodded as I still hadn't found the strength to say a word. I was defenseless after all and I didn't want to upset him in case he decided he was sick of me being there.

I slowly made my way to the door and walked inside, closing the door behind me, feeling a bit of relief after Techno's gaze finally left me. I heard mumbling coming from another room so I made my way towards the noise. _"Phil, Phil I'm okay. I can walk perfectly fine!"_ I faintly heard someone speak. They sounded familiar.. too familiar. I quickened my pace a bit. As I entered the room I saw two things.

Phil, and Wilbur.. not Ghostbur, but Wilbur. Phil was holding onto Wilbur's arm to keep him steady it looked like. Wilbur was actually there.. his pale grey translucent skin replaced by a pale peachy color that you couldn't see through, his eyes looked so alive. Wilbur was slightly shaking yet it was still pretty noticeable. I couldn't do anything other then stare in shock, I mean my dad was alive. Actually alive.

I felt a pressure build up behind my eye yet I kept my tears back as much as I could. I didn't want to cry but I was feeling so many mixed emotions. Wilbur was alive. My dad was alive. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a small gasp. _"Fundy.."_ Wilbur spoke softly. I looked towards his face to see tears streaming down his cheeks and upon seeing that I couldn't hold back my own anymore. 

Not a moment later and Wilbur was already in front of me, pulling me into a hug and wrapping his arms around me as tightly as he could, as if I'd disappear if he let go for a second. I hesitated for a second before hugging him back. He didn't faze through me. He felt warm and comforting. I couldn't stop the small whimpers from leaving my mouth as he somehow held me closer.

_"My son, my little champion. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left you. I promise to never do that again. I love you so much Fundy. You're so precious to me and I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you."_ Wilbur quietly whispered to me. _"Y-You.. You're b-back.."_ I slowly choked out. Wil then slowly lowered us to the ground, continuing to whisper comforting words to me.

We sat there for a while, just clinging to each other. I hadn't realized how much I missed him and how much I missed being hugged like this until it was happening. So for the time being, I let go of all my previous worries and just enjoyed the moment. 

_I still wish I was more considerate of their condition when I first saw them, I shouldn't have forgotten..._


	3. Torment of the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret didn’t know what what happening nor what they’d gotten themselves into. All she knew was that he was scared.

Eret’s Pov

When I had initially woken up.. I hadn’t really woken up. It seemed as if I was in a different world or something as everything around me was a void of black. Not a single item or living thing in sight. It was almost like a lucid dream. I could still see my body, my arms, as normal, as if I were awake. I could also think clearly too. But something definitely felt off. I tried pinching myself and I felt a slight pain upon the action. That isn’t normal. If I’m not dreaming then where am I..?

Surely I’m not stuck in some sort of black room.. right? That would be impossible. In order for a room to be this dark there’d be no lights and I can see myself perfectly fine.

* * *

He ended up walking for quite a long time, just walking endlessly in one direction. The darkness never came to a stop nor showed any sign of having an end. She eventually stopped, opting to just lay down where she once stood a moment earlier. That is until the ground seemed to rumble, causing them to quickly stand up in a panic. He had no idea what was going on around them. The only sign of relief when he started seeing something other than black vanishing as soon as she saw a familiar mask.

In front of him stood Dream, or at least she thought as though. He seemed more intimidating though if that was possible. This was the same person who threatened to out them as a hybrid after all. Sure, he didn’t know what hybrid she was but he managed to find out they were one which was enough to terrify Eret already, if he could find that out then what else did he know. God he was scared, what was Dream doing.. here.... wherever she was..

“Eret~ Look at what you’ve done~ Everyone hates you now huh? And it’s all your fault.” A distorted voice then spoke, seemingly coming from Dream, he wasn’t sure if this was actually Dream now though. It kinda sounded like him but the distortion was a huge indicator that something was wrong. A moment after the supposed fake Dream spoke, faces started appearing, faces of Wilbur, Fundy, Niki, Tommy, Tubbo, everyone. They all showcased terrifying scowls and furious expressions, all pointed towards him and he wanted to cry from the sight.

He knows this isn’t real, it isn’t real, it’s not, it can’t be, right..? It can’t. Surely she wasn’t that bad, he- “You ruined everything. So greedy, taking kingship over friendship, maybe that’s why you’re so lonely still.” Dream interrupted his thoughts. He didn’t want to be king! Didn’t want anything to do with it in the first place! Dream made them! Dream threatened her! He didn’t have a choice! It wasn’t their fault!

Suddenly more voices joined in.

“You’re just a filthy traitor! You betrayed us all! You’re just a greedy twat huh!? God I can’t believe I almost thought of you as part of our family!” Wilbur.

“Eret.. I thought you were different.. I thought we were friends.. I thought- I thought you wouldn’t leave us. I can’t believe I thought you were anything more then a simple liar.” Niki.

“Eret, you just couldn’t help yourself could you? Always have to go for the power huh? Was it worth it? Was the crown worth it!?” Fundy.

“We trusted you Eret! We fucking trusted you! We- I trusted you! At least now I know to never trust you again!” Tommy.

“Why! Why did you do that to us! We could’ve been happy, happy together. But you just had to take that away. Just for your own benefit..” Tubbo.

There were just too many words to fully comprehend. Tears were very clearly streaming down his cheeks. He really hurt them didn’t she. God they were horrible. It was all his fault. They could’ve been happy. It wouldn’t matter if they knew what a monster she was because they would’ve been happy. They may still have trusted him even if she wasn’t so greedy for his own safety. Maybe he could have even been able to- to have someone think of him as family, but no, they just had to be like this, scared. They didn’t deserve to have gone though the burden of having him as a friend in the first place, it would have made things so much easier on them if they hated her since the start. Maybe then he wouldn’t have been scared for them to know she was a hybrid if she would be hated either way..

A ringing filled his ears, drowning out the voices until suddenly he seemed to be submerged in water. They couldn’t breathe, bubbles from gasps leaving his mouth after desperate attempts to get air were made. He scratched at her throat continuously until his surroundings changed once more. They were now surrounded by fire, his throat still burning from the lack of air and the scratching. The fire slowly got closer, lapping at his skin leaving the remaining water to quickly evaporate. Soon enough the fire consumed him, leaving a burning feeling against her skin he couldn’t get rid of.

His vision went black again before they opened her eyes to Wilbur in front of him. His voice distorting as well as he spoke. “You’re such a fucking traitor!” He yelled before lunging towards him. He couldn’t even move out of the way as his hands wrapped around their throat, choking her out but not enough to make him pass out. His grip occasionally tightening to the near point of passing out or killing him before loosening enough that he wouldn’t. This went on for a while, her not being able to defend herself at all no matter how much he tried to pry his hands off.

A moment later Wilbur disappeared, leaving Eret to fall to their knees, gasping for air with quick breathing. Her hands wrapping around her throat in a pathetic attempt to try to stop the burning pain that persisted. As soon as she regained their breath Niki seemingly appeared. “God I’ve never hated anyone this much in my life!” She screamed out before running over and kicking them down in the ribs. Eret gagged after the impact, falling to the ground and curling in on herself as Niki continued kicking him over and over and over and over. Eventually she grabbed his hair, yanking his head back to face her as she spat insults at them.

Then suddenly she disappeared, Tommy and Tubbo taking her place. One holding a torch and the other holding a sword. The sword being held in the fire for a bit before being slashed against his skin, the burns from the heated sword sending shooting pains up their spine as the two boys continued with laughter. Tears continued down his face as he screamed, the pain being nearly unbearable. Once the two boys disappeared Fundy was next, bringing out his claws.

Fundy proceeded to scratch as him with precise and fast movements, every cut hitting deeper than the last until finally his claws went straight for his face, it felt as though their eyes were being split open, like his flesh was being torn apart. Their voice going hoarse from how much they were screaming by now. As soon as her eyes were hit everything went black once more. They were scared, absolutely terrified. She always had been.

He felt nauseous and sick, like she was gagging and choking on blood, like they were under water struggling to breathe, like fire was lapping at their skin, like their ribs had been kicked numerous times, like they were being choked out, like there was a burning knife cutting his skin, like claws were scratching his entire body, like his entire being didn’t exist, like he couldn’t ever muster the energy to get up, like this was all he’d ever know.

It continued.


End file.
